


Birthday Party and Disasters

by soulevans



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, Partying, jealous killua, small argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulevans/pseuds/soulevans
Summary: Kite and Ging decide to throw a party for Gon’s 21st birthday little do they know that the one person who broke Gon’s heart would show up. Now how do they deal with telling their son that his ex girlfriend is at the party and without making a scene as Gon had brought his boyfriend to the party.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Retz (past), Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 20





	Birthday Party and Disasters

Okay so today was the day, today was the day that Gon turned twenty one years old. It had been a bit of time since Ging and Kite had done anything for their son’s birthday since they had all been too busy traveling the world together. They had explored new places and just in all gotten closer. It had been a great learning experience for all of them but they had decided to take a break from traveling for a while as Gon had told them he wanted to reconnect with someone. And who was that someone? Well none other than Killua Zoldyck. That had been a year ago and needless to say they had gotten even closer than ever deciding to step up the level on their relationship as they had decided to finally confess their feelings and become more than friends. To think that- that was a year ago. So now here they stood as they had sent Killua to distract Gon long enough so they could decorate the house. Yeah they’d been working on this for a while sending out invites ahead of time to make sure all of Gon’s friends showed up. With that said Kite grabbed his checklist checking off the things they had accomplished, drinks? Check. Snacks? Check. Cake? Check. Decorations? He looked up at Ging as he was on a ladder hanging up the banner that they had hand made a month ago. Okay, nearly complete so check. Smiling to himself Kite went ahead to help set up the balloons as Ging was in charge of the ribbons,

“After that set up the ribbons honey.”

“Mhm yeah I know!”

They both laughed softly as they kept setting up the smiles on their faces could just be described as happy. They had been working on being better for Gon and well it was working, they wanted to give him the parent experience he had missed for nearly eight years. Plus Ging had owed him. The guests wouldn’t arrive until later around 8 pm it was only 5 pm so they had four hours. Killua just needed to keep Gon out of the house for four hours, easy enough right? That’s when Kite heard Ging’s voice as he looked up seeing the banner and smiling nodding at his husband,

“Looks good! Now do the ribbons! The house won’t decorate itself! And afterwards we need to hide all the breakable stuff.”

Ging just nodded his head as he headed to grab the box full of ribbons and streamers, he was surprised Gon hadn’t found them as they had been in the closet. 

After two hours of decorating the duo looked at their hard work, they had finished setting up the snacks table and setting up lights as the house looked completely different, in a good way. Smiling proudly Kite turned to his side giving a peck to Ging’s cheek as he beamed proudly,

“Good job partner. It looks amazing!”

“Yeah we make a great team huh? Also you missed something.”

“I did?”

“Mhm here I’ll get it.”

With that said Kite was ready to walk off to let him attend to whatever he had missed but when he felt a hand on his torso pull him in he blushed like a high school girl before feeling a pair of soft lips on his. Ah so that’s what he missed. Giving into the tender kiss he pulled away after a few seconds booping the others nose as he smirked,

“If you wanted a kiss you could’ve asked!”

He was laughing as Ging rolled his eyes playfully and smirked back at him,

“Ahh is that so? But what’s the fun in that!”

Feeling a light smack on his arm they both headed to their room to get ready, they would only stay to make sure nothing went wrong. They wouldn’t allow their sons birthday to go wrong for any reason at all. 

Meanwhile with Gon he was being dragged around the mall as Killua dragged him into all the stores to find clothes even as Gon protested that he had enough clothes and he didn’t need more as he didn’t have too much room left in his closet given how much clothes his parents have bought him over the years. Killua only glared at him before continuing to pick out clothes. Gon could only stare at him with an adoring and dumbfounded look,

“Come on let’s go to this one! I’m sure we can get some more things! Plus I have amazing taste.”

Gon couldn’t disagree, Killua often helped him pick out his outfits given that he was the most stylish person, if it were up to him he would wear his famous iconic look. His white shirt with his green shorts along with his green boots. But he knew he had outgrown that. So most days he often stayed in hoodies and sweatpants. 

“Okay fine, fine! Just don’t pull off my arm..”

“Mmm well maybe I wouldn’t have too if you didn’t walk so slow idiot!”

“Hey! That’s not nice!”

“Playing nice doesn’t get you far!”

“Hmph!”

Killua teased him as Gon stuck his tongue out at Killua playfully before they entered the final store before they would make their next stop, it was only 7pm they still had an hour left. But then again Gon had to get ready as he had too look presentable. Killua would bring him to his apartment and say they had a special dinner date and to dress nice. Yeah that made sense. Plus when Killua had picked up Gon from his house today he had told him they had a big day planned for them. Of course Gon had thought they’d do something for his birthday given his parents had said they would go out on a date night, Gon had thought it to be strange as they once had a small dinner together and celebrated his birthday. Did they forget? He had been disappointed but hid it as he had been taken out by Killua who always cheered him up. 

Once their shopping was done Killua dragged his boyfriend to the car as they loaded the trunk of his car with the many bags of clothes they bought, Gon had felt embarrassed for letting his boyfriend pay for all of it but Killua had insisted that it was his treat for today. When everything was loaded into the car Gon headed to enter the car as he thought he saw someone familiar and boy was he right as he saw a couple hand in hand as he could recognize that face anywhere,

“Leorio!! Kurapika!!”

They couple looked at him as their faces showed shock and Killua looked confused but then paled when he saw that they had shopping bags, had they been shopping for a present? Oh no no no no no! Killua walked over to Gon as Kurapika and Leorio walked on over and greeted them,

“Gon! Hi!”

“Hi Gon..”

Leorio’s greeting was filled with warmth and kindness as he attempted to scoop Gon up in a tight bearhug. Kurapika was much more casual as he a bit nervous that much was evident. But Kurapika had laughed at yeh efforts of his fiancé’s efforts looking at the two males before hiding the bags behind his back. 

“So, what’s brought you here fellas?”

The blonde asked softly before grabbing Leorio’s hand back in his still hiding the bags behind his back with his free hand. Leorio knew what he was doing as he wrapped his arm around the shorter males shoulders,

“Oh just shopping around with Killua, he said that he had a social date for us! Isn’t Killua just the sweetest boyfriend ever!”

He’s throwing his arms around his crimson faced boyfriend hearing Killua grumble as he is flustered, very flustered,

“Stop being embarrassing!”

He flicked him on the forehead as Gon rubbed his forehead followed by the laughter of Leorio and Kurapika as they enjoyed the sight of the young couple,

“Well we have to start heading home, it was nice seeing you guys!”

Leorio spoke in his calm tone as Kurapika nodded hugging the pair before heading to the car as Leorio did the same and then headed off as well. Gon only smiled as he entered the car and Killua followed suit. Soon they were heading for Killua’s apartment aka Gon’s second home. Grabbing the bags from the trunk they took them to the apartment as Killua figured he’d keep them here as Gon was mostly always over here anyways and it wouldn’t hurt to have some clothes for him to swear around. When they opened the apartments door they saw Alluka in the living room picking through the many choices of dressed on which one she should wear. Both Nanika and Alluka had to agree or else it wouldn’t be fun. Gon greeted Alluka as she nearly jumped out of her skin and looked mortified,

“Hey Gon! Big brother! You guys are back! Nanika and I were just deciding on what to wear!”

Killua was behind Gon as he tried to warn her with his gaze to not tell anything to Gon, Alluka understood as Gon smiled softly,

“Oh really! What’s the occasion? A date?”

At that statement Alluka blushed a crimson color, the same that often happened with Killua. And he felt a smack to the back of his head as Killua walked to his room to put away the things they had gotten,

“No, no not a date. At least not yet. Plus big brother says boys are icky!”

“Oh really is that so? Hey Kill do you think I’m icky?!”

Alluka laughed at his question as they heard Killua scream a reply from his room,

“Yes! You’re very much icky!”

The room was soon filled with laughter as Gon sat down helping Alluka and Nanika with choosing a dress. They decided on a light pink dress as Alluka thanked gon headed for her room to get ready now that she had he dress picked out. She would do her hair and then get her shoes. It was seven thirty by now. Half an hour until the party commenced. 

Back at the house with Ging and Kite they ran to make sure everything was one hundred percent checked off as Kite was dressed in a nice baby blue turtleneck with dark blue pants, his hair was let loose as it had three bobby pins in it two of them crossed like an X and the others below it to keep away some of the hair from his face. Ging well Kite had forced him to style his hair so he looked presentable, he was dressed in a green button up with a few button left unbuttoned. His pants hugging his legs as he had out on the cologne that Kite seemed to adore so much. Kite had seen him putting it on so it was safe to say he was already on edge with his husband looking so kissable. With everything being to the best it could be they saw the clock, 7:49 pm. Okay people should arrive soon as some always showed up a bit early. Kite took his phone out texting Killua when they’d arrive. Hopefully Gon wouldn’t be dressed in sweats in a hoodie after all it was a party. Just as he was about to check his phone he heard the doorbell ringing. He called out for Ging to open it but he heard the bathroom sink running as he headed to open it. There stood Bisky as she smiled at him, her hair tied up in a tight bun as Kite allowed her to come in, in her hands she had a big present as Kite showed her where to set it. Kite checked his phone seeing a reply as he clicked on it

Kilua: On our way! I got Gon dressed so don’t worry! <3

Typing out a reply he sent it as Killua’s phone vibrated in his pocket as he looked at Gon getting dressed in a white dress shirt with blue little patterns on it,

Kite: Okay good! Thank you Killua. 

Soon more guests started to arrive as Ging had finished up in the bathroom setting up the music, the patty had begun and it wouldn’t be long until the guest of honor would arrive. 

Killua was dressed up in a jacket with washed out denim jeans cuffed at the ends as he had on a white men revere shirt leaving a few buttons undone as he slipped into his vans. He looked rather good. Now they had to head out before Kite killed him. Gon was ready to go as well they both called out for Alluka and Nanika. The girl ran to them making sure not to trip over her heels. Gon complimented her as they would be heading to drop her off before heading on their date or that’s what Gon thought. 

When they got into the car they all buckled in Killua driving for Gon’s house as Gon paid attention to his phone texting Zushi if he would be available the following day since they had to catch up. When they had stopped at a red light Killua texted Kite informing him they were less than five minutes away. Kite looked at his phone informing Ging as they made the announcement and everyone hid as Kite and Ging turned everything off to make it a surprise. When Gon saw little bubbles come into view he smiled gently before making small talk with Alluka and Nanika. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the house and Gon looked confused when he saw his house,

“Kill? I thought we were going on a-“

“Shut up we have to make a quick stop.”

“But the lights are off? I don’t think my parents are home-“

“Shh come on let’s go.”

Gon just closed his mouth getting out of the car following his boyfriend holding his hand as Alluka and Nanika followed them. Grabbing his keys from his pocket he opened the door seeing the dark room before soon party lights and music came on and everyone he had met jumped out yelling “happy birthday!” Gon just looked shocked as his eyes started to tear up. Had they really done this for him? His parents walked up to him as they each gave him a hug. Gon hugged them tightly as he turned to Killua giving him a kiss on the cheek as Killua grinned before dragging him inside so they comfort dance together. 

After everyone was set in the party mood again they had started to dance, but that’s when Kite saw it as he nudged Ging and Ging looked to where Kite was pointing at as he couldn’t hear him. He nearly spat out his drink when he saw a familiar blonde girl with turquoise eyes at the doorway. Gon couldn’t see her at all costs! That’s when Kite pulled Ging close to him so that he could hear him,

“Who invited Retz! I didn’t! Did you?!”

“What?! No! Why would I invite the girl who broke our sons heart to the party!”

They both stared at one another in horror as they knew that if Gon saw her things would get sloppy. They had to get Retz out of here before Killua or Gon saw her. But it was definitely too late as she had already found Gon and he looked to be smiling at her. Oh jeez! Kite walked over to them with Ging close behind as they could barely manage to hear them. Where was Killua? 

“Retz! Is that you?”

“You know it! Happy birthday Gon!”

“I’m so glad to see you!”

“Me too Gon! Come on let’s dance!”

Gon was ready to protest as he only wanted to be friendly to her but he was already being dragged away. Kite and Ging saw the two of them head to the dance floor as they looked around for Killua. He most definitely wouldn’t want to see this. Retz and Gon seemed to be having fun as she wrapped her arms around his neck swaying with him as Gon tried his best to get space. But with people around him it wasn’t entirely possible. When Killua came out of the bathroom he saw the sight as his blood boiled and he cocked a brow, what was Gon doing with Retz? He caught glimpse of a disapproving and irritated Kite and a stressed Ging who was trying to calm his husband. He walked over to them yelling over the loud music,

“Retz is here?! And she’s with Gon! What the hell!”

The two nearly jumped as they looked at Killua mortified. Well. He saw them shit. Ging needed a drink so he would let Kite deal with this after all he was better at this than he was. Kite tried his best to relax the jealous Zoldyck boy reassuring him that he would solve this. Killua only grumbled as he walked away to go grab something to eat since his boyfriend was obviously preoccupied with another. Kite rubbed at his temples as he heard yelling and cheers as he looked over seeing Gon taking shots as Retz offered him more. Her eyes focused on him as he looked at her leaning in close to her. He was instantly in dad mode as narrowed his eyes. He better not! Great just great! But it only got worse when he saw how reckless his son was being especially when he was getting too close with his ex girlfriend too much for his liking. That’s when Kite knew he was to intervene before Gon did something he regretted. Heading on over he’s pulling Gon to the hallway before dragging him into his and Ging’s room. Ging was nowhere to be found as Kite sat Gon on his bed,

“No not today. You will not act out today. I get it’s your birthday mister but you will not be committing stupid decisions and later regretting them.”

Gon cocked a brow at his dad as he didn’t know what he was talking about,

“What do you mean! I’m not doing anything stupid!”

“Uh huh! So what’s up with you and Retz huh?! DONT tell me you’re being nice because lying to me isn’t your thing. Plus I believe you have a boyfriend mister!”

“Dad I’m not planning to cheat on Killua if that’s you’re thinking! I’m just being-“

“Zip it mister! I’ve seen how she looks at you. Come on you better tell her to stop being so friendly with you. If you can remember retz broke your heart. I won’t let her do it again and I most certainly won’t allow you to break Killua’s or your own heart.”

“Dad-!”

“No. Come on!”

With that Kite was dragging Gon back out of the room as he saw Killua alone holding a punch in his hand as he looked irritated, his eyes focused on someone in the crowd as he put down the drink ready to head out. But that’s when Kite dragged Gon to Killua,

“Hey.”

Killua muttered a quick greeting as Kite walked off leaving the two boys together as Gon wrapped his arms around Killua peppering his face with kisses,

“Hey Kill I’m sorry about Retz.. you know I wouldn’t do anything to betray your trust! I love you Kill!”

Killua stood there frozen as Gon’s muscular arms wrapped around his slender body, the arms being comforting as he blushed a crimson red. Letting his face be covered by his boyfriends chest he muttered so only he could hear,

“Yeah, dork. I know but still I get.. jealous because well you’re so amazing and I’m so-“

“Hey look at me. I love you and I think you’re the best and most wonderful guy I could’ve asked for! Don’t out yourself down. What happened between me and Retz is in the past. You’re my future because I’m going to marry you one day Killua Zoldyck.”

Before Killua could toss an insult about how embarrassing Gon was he felt a pair of soft and familiar lips on his. Giving into the tender and gentle kiss he wrapped his hands into the others hair closing his eyes as music played around them.

Later that night after the party had finished and everyone had gone home along with everything being cleaned Kite and Ging laid in bed as Gon had told them he’d be spending the night at Killua’s Kite looked to his husband who had his glasses on reading a book,

“I think we should do this again next year.. I think we did good..”

“Yeah? Well I think we have a plan. Everything worked out okay in the end.”

Sharing a smile the two laughed before leaning in for a goodnight kiss as they held one another close breathes mingling as their foreheads touched gently. They were so close as Ging leaned in cupping Kite’s face and giving him a long kiss that held so much adoration and love before pulling away and whispering a goodnight to him. They had done good.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I’m back with another piece of writing! I hope you enjoy it I know I did especially all the GingKite moments 👈😎👈! Anyways I do plan to write more and I appreciate everyone who take the time to read my work! I love you so much!


End file.
